Christmas Spirit
by lovepopmonster
Summary: AU. Ichigo went to highschool with Senna and fell in love with her in 9th grade. unfortunately life always gets in the way. See what happens when they're 23 and haven't seen eachother in 5 years. ichigoxsenna


A black car turned the corner of 83rd and Chestnut, and a picturesque neighborhood came into view. Snow blanketed the ground and dusted the bushes and rooftops. There were six homes on either side of the street, all decorated with glowing lights on the bushes and trees. Wreathes hung on their doors and some on the windows. Cars were parked in the driveway, and Christmas trees were visible through frosty windows. Every house was emitting holiday cheer, all except one. The house was small, but cozy looking. It was all brick and only one story. A small chimney rose from the roof on the left of the house. The numbers 147 were settled in gold on its black door. There were no lights illuminating the shadowy façade, there was no Christmas tree shining through the window. Instead, the house was dark and the drawn curtains were framed by black shutters.

The 23-year-old man in the car stared at the small home, letting thoughts of the chocolate-haired girl who lived there seep into his mind. But suddenly his train of thought was derailed by the_ buzz_ of his phone. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, where are you?! You were supposed to be here with refills 20 minutes ago!" His best friend Renji Abarai yelled through the phone.

"Sorry man, I just got a little distracted on my way over." He answered and scratched the back of his head out of habit.

"You really should give her house a rest man. You've been by every day this month.. only a week till Christmas.. it's not going to change." He replied somewhat sadly.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway I'll be over in 15." He said, and with that he ended the call and began to drive.

He pulled up to the curb about a block from Renji and Rukia's. Slipping into his black winter coat he stuffed his keys into his pocket and grabbed the drinks before heading out into the snow. Before he could knock the door swung open to reveal the host of the celebration.

"Hey man! You're finally here!" Renji said teasingly. Ichigo chuckled and exchanged his coat and the refills for a red plastic cup of eggnog.

"Thanks man." He replied and the two strode into the living room. Rukia, Renji's wife, was on the couch mingling with some of the guests. When she saw them she waved them over. She stood up and gave Ben a hug,

"I'm glad you made it! Merry Christmas!" her usual happy voice sounded familiar, he'd missed these guys.

"Thanks Rukia. Where's Orihime and Matsumoto?" he asked. She was always with Rukia. Those thre were inseparable. This question caused Rukia to roll her eyes,

"Oh, she's at Scrooge's, still trying, probably unsuccessfully, to get her to have some holiday cheer." She replied with a small laugh. They all loved Senna, more than anything. But since senior year, she'd been so different. She used to be the Christmas Queen. It was her favorite season. But since their last year of high school she'd claimed to hate it with passion. To tell the truth, everyone missed her happy childish ways around the holidays. Both Renji and Ichigo nodded and looked down.

"Come on Senn! It'll be so much fun, just like high school! Remember? You'll get to see all your old friends!" Matsumoto tried begging again, for the millionth time that night. Senna was sitting on her couch with the TV on and the fire crackling quietly, already in her pajamas.

"They've probably forgotten me by now." She mumbled, "Anyway, I hate Christmas, so why would I go to a party to celebrate it?" she asked the blonde, "So just go because I'm having nothing to do with it." She finished curtly.

"Fine, you win. See you in a few days." Rangiku said and headed for the door with Orihime right behind her.

"Ran-chan!" she smiled to herself and turned around, "I'll come. But one hour max! No more no less, deal?"

"Duh!!" she squealed and hugged her friend tightly. "Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the car!" she said as she ran out the door to warm the car. Senna sighed and trudged to her bedroom to change.

"I hate you for making me do this." Senna said as Rangiku pulled her into the party. She and Orihime only laughed and kept dragging her to the living room. As soon as she stepped in, she was attacked by a very excited Essie.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you actually came! Finally! Ran-chan how'd you do it?!" she exclaimed, jumping around.

"I'm not sure. I guess the guilt just got to her." she laughed elbowing Senna in her side. Senna just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to get a drink." She smirked and walked to the drink table. She picked up a red plastic sip and took a sip. Deciding it wasn't exactly what she wanted; she slipped a small flask out of her purse and poured a bit of the liquor into her cup. Tasting it, she smiled contently and continued to sip lightly. She was looking around the room when she caught sight of a handsome man, walking her way. He was smiling widely at her his amber eyes twinkling. "_Kurosaki Ichigo" _she thought. Her mind melted at the very thought of him. She hadn't seen him in 5 years. He had really grown up. He was taller than he was in high school, probably 6'2" or 6'3". He skin was golden, like a god almost. His bright orange hair had grown out and he had spiked up like usual. His eyes were still the same eye-catching shade of brown. His face was sharper, more adult-like. He had replaced his smile with his usual scowl. When he finally reached her they were arms-length away.

"It's been a long time Senna. It's hard to believe you're really here." He said seriously, his eyes boring holes into her own. She smiled as politely as possible,

"Yeah it has. Senior year right?" she replied walking over to a chair. He followed her and sat down across from her.

"Yeah, that's right. How've you been? What's going on in your life?" he asked, genuinely interested. He hadn't seen her in so many years. She'd gotten even more beautiful. Her hair was still put up in the same red ribbon he'd given her in high school. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, her shining orange eyes shining with memories of her past. She hadn't changed in height whatsoever, which made him want to laugh, but he held in the urge. Her body was still the way he remembered; slim, petite. She couldn't be taller than 5'4". He'd been so in love with this girl since freshman year... nine years of his love, unrequited.

"…and that's pretty much my story. Ichigo?" She waved a small hand in front of his face. _"Idiot!"_

"Oh yeah, that sounds great Senna! I'm glad you've had it well." I covered as best as I could. She nodded with a smile.

"How about you?" she asked. "_Hmmph, like I really care._"She thought, _"I really do..." _

"Uh, well after I moved, you remember, I finished school and went out west for college. I played basketball there too. So after I finished college I got in at pre med, and I'm still there. This is my second year. I'm in downtown Chicago now, so I don't get to come to the suburbs often. Just on special occasions, like this one." He finished. She gave another fake smile, her heart still aching from the beating he gave it when she was seventeen. She needed to get out of there.

"Well, I'm happy for you Ichigo, but I really should be getting back to Ran-chan. I'll see you later maybe." She quickly got up and walked away briskly, leaving him with nothing but a confused look plastered on his face.

She continued spiking her drinks and by the time the clock struck 1 she could barely stand on her own. "Senna? Are you alright?" Renji asked her as she flopped down on the couch with a depressed look on her face.

"Why'd he do it? I was so ready to tell him. I blew it. I waited too long." She slurred to herself.

"I think someone needs to get her home. I have to clean up and Renji, you're helping." Rukia said and looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes.

"I can't because I have to go over to Gin's tonight. He's still got the flu." Rangiku said with a tinge of guilt crossing her features. Orihime had left early.

"Hey guys, I took the first round of garbage out, so I'm going to head ba-'' he looked up to see 3 pairs of eyes on him with smirks on their faces. "Uh,what?"

"Could you do us a big favor?" Rangiku asked with a sickly sweet voice. Ichigo immediately didn't trust her. He looked at her skeptically,

"Depends… what do you need?"

"Could you please take Senna home? She's drunk and we've got prior engagements!" Rukia said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I guess I could. She doesn't live very far from here." He said nonchalantly. The other three smirked and Senna just mumbled something incoherently. He walked over, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He waved and set her into his car.

When they arrived at her place he got her house keys from her purse and took her in. As he got her settled on the couch she began to stir. "Why'd you do it?" she slurred.

"What do you mean?" he asked bringing her a cup of tea from the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that to me!? I thought you cared about me Ichigo!!" She screamed at him. He was taken aback at her outburst. Confused and getting angry himself for being yelled at for no reason, he yelled back at her,

"I don't even know what you're talking about Senna! Why are you babbling about random stuff no one even gets?!" He stared at her tear brimmed eyes and stopped.

"You kissed her Ichigo! I was in love with you and you kissed her! On Christmas Eve! I was going to tell you and I saw! I thought you were in love with me! You killed me that day. You killed Christmas for me. I thought I could get it back after you left. But, as you can see I still haven't been able to stomach the thought of snowmen or Santa. I wanted to spend that last Christmas in your arms, but she was there instead of me. She stole that spot, and you did nothing to give it back to me." She had started out screaming, but by the end her voice was barely above a whisper. Tears were pouring now and she refused to let him see her face.

"Senna...I…" he could barely form words. His mouth was dry. Had she just admitted her love for him? Has she been hiding it as long as he has? His blood was rushing in his ears and his heart was pumping faster than ever. But just as he grabbed her by the shoulders she had passed out. He sighed and punched the wall behind the couch out of frustration, "So close…" He then got up from the couch, covered her with a blanket and walked out the door. He needed his old bike.

Once he got back to his apartment in the city he went down to the garage and unlocked his motorcycle. Grabbing his helmet and shoving it on his head he pushed off and tried to get her off of his mind.

"Ichigo, I can't let you go without giving you a Christmas gift." The orange-haired beauty said in a soft voice. She could hear from around the corner of the hallway.

"What do you mean Hime-chan?" Ichigo's silky voice came from the same direction. Silence followed. Sophie peeked around the corner to find Ichigo and Orihime's lips locked tightly. He was pulling her closer and she couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her mouth. She immediately ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She couldn't stay there. Tears were cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls and her sobs got louder as she ran.

Senna shot up from the only nightmare she'd had in 5 years. Her dark hair was matted to her forehead and neck. Her hands were covered in a cold sweat and her face was flushed. She fell back onto her pillow with a soft thump. Why was she on her couch? Why did she have such a horrible headache? What even happened last night? Her eyes were stinging. She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were drained of color. _"What happened to me?"_ Her phone rang from her purse, that was still in the den. She ran into the room and grabbed it out of her purse. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey, did you get home alright?" Rukia was on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean? What happened last night?"

"You don't remember? You were so drunk, Ichigo had to take you home." She said, "I didn't hear from him to tell us that you were home so I waited till this morning to call." _Ichigo? I was drunk? Oh god, what did I say last night? Why was I crying?_ She thought.

"Oh, well yes, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me. Uh, I have to go...shower and everything. I'll call you later okay?" she said in a distant voice and without saying goodbye, she hung up the phone. She decided to go with her excuse and actually take a shower.

Letting the steaming hot water pound onto her back, her muscles started to relax. She let all thoughts of the night before slip from her mind. She told herself what happened wasn't important or Ichigo would've stayed. After washing her hair and everything else she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her she walked to her room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream turtleneck sweater. She grabbed a book and settled down into the couch and continued with her day as usual.

Ichigo had gotten home at 4 AM and was just waking up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30. He didn't see Senna the rest of the week. Before he knew it, it was Christmas Eve and his yearly party was starting in 20 minutes. All of his friends were coming. He'd gathered up the courage to send Sophie a text, asking her to come. He was praying she'd be there. They really needed to talk. He remembered that Christmas party. Orihime Inoue had confessed her love to him and at the time he'd had a crush on her, and kissed her back. He heard a faint gasp and the soft footsteps running away from around the corner of the stairs. He never thought about it till last nigh. All the girls that night had worn heels, except Senna. None of the guys had girly gasps like that, or footsteps that light. It had to have been her. He understood now. He made it his mission to confess his love to her tonight, no matter whether she was there or not. He'd find her.

When he'd set the last bowl of eggnog out on the table his doorbell rang and he let Renji and Rangiku in. They greeted him and brought two bags of presents. Rangiku began setting them up under the tree with the ones he'd already accumulated. "Merry Christmas Ichigo, thanks for having us!" Renji said and flopped down onto the couch. Rangiku had just placed the last one under the tall ornate tree. She sat down next to him.

"Hey where's Rukia?" he asked.

"She's picking up Senna. Apparently she said she wanted to talk to you, so she should be here in a few." Renji said with a slight smirk. Ichigo's heart leaped in his chest.

"Oh, good." was his only response. He went back into the kitchen and brought out a couple of bottles of champagne. He set them on the table when more guests started to arrive, bringing bags of presents and soon the tree was overflowing with them. He walked over to the gas fireplace and turned it on. The faux flames started up and he turned around to see Senna walking his way.

She arrived and walked through the door with Rukia. Her stomach was queasy with butterflies. She saw him, over by the fireplace and started towards him. It was now or never. That morning when she got his text, she figured it would be the perfect time to confess. After all, she had gotten some of her Christmas spirit back. He was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. She swallowed an urge to reach into her purse and pull out a mirror to check her face.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" She said when she reached him. He looked at her with those amazing brown eyes.

"Hey, Merry Christmas. I'm glad you made it. I need…to talk to you." he said, casting his eyes to the floor. She nodded and took his hand in hers, feeling the electric shock run up her arm. He led her upstairs to his room and she took a seat on his bed. "Listen, I-I don't think I can hold this in a-any longer Senn." He stuttered. She looked at him with surprise.

"-Ichigo!" she tried but he held up his hand. She waited patiently for him to finish.

"I know you don't remember what you told me the night of Renji's party. But I just wanted to tell you that I have always loved you. Ever since our first winter formal in 9th grade. When I saw you in that white dress, I thought I'd die. But even then you kept me alive. These past 5 years have been torture for me, but I couldn't find the courage to see you. I can't stand to be away from you from now on." He spilled his heart without regret. His eyes held something she had never seen; and it was beautiful. She couldn't speak, not then. She looked at him with tears threatening to fall, and jumped into his arms. She looked and him and let her tears fall freely. He leaned his head down and connected their lips and a long-awaited kiss. She locked her arms around his neck and felt his snake around her waist. Her eyes fluttered closed and she soaked up the moment with all she had. She'd dreamt of this moment for years and to think it was finally a reality was mind blowing. Reluctantly she pulled away from his embrace just long enough to let words form in her mouth.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Her clear voice rang out like bells to his ears. She then started giggling.

"What is it?" he asked with a smirk. She pointed to where they were standing and then right above them. They had somehow moved to his doorway and right above them was mistletoe with a small red bow tying it together. He leaned down and met her lips with his own once more.

She had finally gotten her Christmas spirit back…


End file.
